10 Cent Horror
by The Forbidden Fox
Summary: After finding some discounted vampire teeth two days after Halloween, Sora can't resist getting a bit too in character. Still, is that any reason for him to be nibbling Riku's neck? RxS


**Author's Note: **Hello all. Whelp, since I had absolutely no ideas for a Halloween fic, I had to settle for a two-day-after-Halloween fic. And don't ask where this idea came from, cause I don't know. So...yeah just be afraid. Beware the yaoi conent. I don't wanna hear how you hate it, just run away screaming...like it's Halloween.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own a thing.

* * *

**_10 Cent Horror_**

Sora _hated_ shopping for groceries.

He absolutely despised it.

And yet somehow, his lovely boyfriend always elected him to do it. Sora halted his cart, his lips pursed and teeth slowly chewing on them thoughtfully. Riku was fairly damn persuasive when he wanted to be.

With a groan, Sora slumped against the handle of the cart. He continued his trip through the isles in this same position, his right hand stretching every so often to knock an item into the cart from the shelf.

After a while, Sora stopped looking at what landed in the cart.

That was until he reached the seasonal items. The store still had been decorated in the creepy oranges and blacks of Halloween. The leftover bags of candy all were covered in signs, marking each to ridiculously low prices. The remaining masks and costumes, most of which were haphazardly strewn over the shelves or on the floor, had been picked over.

But that's not what caught Sora's blue eyes, causing his head slowly rising from the comfortable nest of his arms. It was the last pair of false teeth. A shiny set of vampire fangs…

Sora reached out, noticing the price. They were only ten cents. A feral grin spread across his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Perhaps shopping for groceries wasn't as bad as he thought…

* * *

Riku was utterly exhausted. 

He _hated _his job.

But, it paid the bills. And since his lovely boyfriend didn't work, that left him. The silver-haired teen walked tiredly home from the bus stop. Yet another thing faulted by his lovely boyfriend, who had borrowed _his_ car to go to the store.

Pulling his keys from his coat pocket, he made the final steps to the door. With a yawn, he fumbled with the key, looking over to see the jack-o-lantern Sora had placed on the top stair. He'd have to get rid of that before it started to rot.

But not tonight…

Tonight he was just going to go take a shower and go to bed.

However, all his thoughts changed when he opened the door…

Riku's eyes widened when he took in the sight. All the lights were off, though there was the flickering of five candles each placed at various tables. And he could have sworn he heard the faint sound of Sora's old Halloween album playing.

"Sora?" Riku sighed. "What the hell, Sora...Sora?"

Riku then heard the door creep closed behind him, and he turned around, his eyes widening even further.

There stood Sora, fully garbed in a vampire costume, grinning. "Welcome to my lair."

Running a hand through his hair, Riku let out a long breath, "Sora, what the hell are you doing? Halloween was two days ago. I'm too tired for this."

"Oh, what am I doing, you ask?" Sora moved toward Riku who, unsure of what his boyfriend was up to, stepped back. "I'm trying to decide what to do with this delicious prey before me, of course." Sora took another step, and Riku another one back.

Sora was mere inches from him now. And Riku was highly confused, for his over-zealous lover and his very tired mind did not mix well. The quiet drum beats of the holiday music, which were starting to sound more and more like a racing heart by the second, echoed softly, quickening with each step Sora took. This all reminded Riku much too much of one of those old fashioned horror films.

When the brunette embraced him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, he voiced, "Sora?"

But there was no audible answer, the only response he got was the wet sensation of Sora licking his neck. "Sora…! Knock it off," he demanded, though he mind wasn't fully in it. His spiky-haired counterpart took no heed to the half-hearted attempt. He only now began to suck, gliding the false fangs over Riku's neck.

Although it was odd, _extremely _odd, Riku could deal with the licking and some sucking, but when he felt teeth and the pressure increase, he pushed Sora away from him, having had enough.

"Look Sora, I don't have a clue what you want…umph!"

Sora interrupted Riku by tackling him happily, which caused said teen to tumble backwards onto the couch. "I want to suck you dry," Sora whispered in his ear.

"Sora!" Riku roughly forced the brunette off of him, causing Sora to roll to the floor. "I told you I'm too tired for this. Now I'm going to take a shower, and by the time I'm out, your mess better be cleaned up," the silvered haired teen stood up, wearing an angry scowl.

Sora watched him head down the hall to the bathroom, eyebrows drawn together in a cute pout, "Meanie."

Riku walked into the bedroom, throwing his jacket over a chair and then headed into the connecting bathroom. He leaned over the sink slightly upon noticing the angry red mark forming on his neck. "A little harder and the freak would have been sucking my blood…"

Rubbing the mark, hoping it would fade by morning, he stripped down and turned on the water. He sighed, reveling in the warm flow.

Meanwhile, Sora was blowing out the candles still wearing his pout. He turned off the music just in time to hear Riku start the water and the shower doors sliding closed. Suddenly, the same feral grin as the one he had worn when he first spotted the fangs came to his lips.

He quietly snuck to the bathroom door, reaching up for the handle.

Only to find it was locked…

Sora groaned. Riku never locked the door!

So, he contented himself to wait for Riku, sitting cross-legged on the bed. For what seemed like hours he sat there cursing Riku and his girlishly long showers. He sighed in relief when he heard the water stop.

It was a few more minutes before Riku emerged wearing only a towel around his waist. He locked eyes with his boyfriend and smirked, "I heard the door jiggle, damn pervert."

"You locked the door," he pouted.

"Well, yes…since my housemate is acting like a lunatic, more so than he usually does, I, like any sane person, locked the door," Riku replied casually as he watched Sora stand, moving to leave the room.

"Man, Riku, you don't know how to have fun," Sora said, barely having time to get the last word out before he was roughly pinned to the wall. Looking up into Riku's green eyes, he noticed that his earlier fatigue was almost completely non-existent, only to be replaced by a familiar glint.

"Ah, who says I don't know how to have fun?" with that, he locked their lips together.

The kiss started out slow, Sora getting over his initial, delighted shock. It was then made into something deeper, Riku running his tongue over Sora's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sora's lips parted and Riku moved in.

When they finally broke apart, Sora opened his eyes to see a smirking Riku…

…a smirking Riku wearing _his_ fake teeth!

The brunette had been too distracted to notice before. Riku moved closer, bringing his face to rest near Sora's neck. "So, Sora?"

Not liking the tone in Riku's voice or how it sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't answer right away. And when Riku started to gently lap at the point where his neck and shoulder met, he lost all coherent thought. He finally managed, "Yes…Riku…?"

Riku grinned against his skin, "…Trick or treat?"

With a groan, Sora thought on how that was the best ten cents he had ever spent as he was slowly coerced toward the bed.

**_Fin

* * *

_**

**Author's Note: **Well, I all hope you had a wonderful Halloween, and that you ate too much candy and threw up. Just kidding. (giggles) Hey, I didn't get to go Trick-or-Treating...reviews are like candy, so feed my soul! Please?


End file.
